


KidsMix

by kiberstark



Series: MadMix [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Kids, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: Несколько однодневных зарисовок из MadMix вылились во вполне милую отдельную реальность. Кидфики - смысл жизниЕсть рассказы на зимнюю праздничную тематику





	1. Губа

**Author's Note:**

> Если хотите еще что-нибудь об этих парнях, стучите в отзывах. Желательно, тащите с собой слово

Дерек болтал ногами, сидя на высокой перекладине странного детского тренажера. Мама оставила его одного на площадке на некоторое время, но обещала вернуться с мороженым, если он ей ни разу не позвонит за все то время, что она будет в кафе с каким-то парнем. В принципе, Хейла все устраивало, пусть и было слегка стыдно за то, что в его десять его все еще можно было купить за эскимо.  
— Свали. Это наш форт, — незнакомый пацан подбежал к Дереку и что есть силы ударил его по ноге. Видимо, больше никуда в свои лет восемь и не доставал.  
 — Отвали, — Дерек махнул ногой в ответ на удар и угодил в плечо нападающему.  
 — Стайлз! Ну что там? — другой пацан орал в их направлении, сидя на высокой горке.  
 — Щас разберусь! — как выяснилось, Стайлз был еще тем упрямцем: — Ну уйди. Ты мешаешь. Тебе тут не рады. Это разве не должно тебя прогнать? Ты не понимаешь, что место занято?  
 — Нет, не понимаю, — Дерек спокойно лег спиной на перекладины. Конечно, ему слегка стремно было ложиться так, но Хейл думал, что такой жест придаст ему невиданной крутости.  
 — Ты не можешь по-человечески свалить? — Стайлз поправил свою кепку и принялся карабраться к наглецу.  
 — А я, может, и не человек, — Дерек закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Его задевало то, с каким упорством от него пытались избавиться. Однако уходить теперь было бы слишком глупо и унизительно. Хоть мысленно Дерек и согласился с тем, что если бы его изначально попросили нормально — он бы ушел и устроился задницей где-нибудь на качелях. Даже ждать веселее было бы.  
— Уходи!  
 — Нет.  
 — Уйди. Уйди. Уйди! Уйди!  
 — Не уйду.  
 — Я тебя ударю.  
 — Ну, попробуй.  
И Хейл совсем не ожидал, что этот «Стайлз» резво выберется наверх и вмажет кулаком ему прямо по губам. Дерек от неожиданности не удержался на перекладинах и упал прямо на землю, кубарем скатившись вниз.  
 — Мама! — взвыл тихо мальчишка, закрывая лицо руками. Пришлось позорно убегать в кафе через дорогу, чтобы этот «Стайлз» не увидел его клыков. И разбитой губы. И слез. Талия, услышав перепуганный, полный боли и обиды вопль, едва ли не до чертей испугалась за сына, так что о продолжении свидания и речи быть не могло. Но, к сожалению, и Дерек своего мороженого не получил. Как и новой футболки взамен той, которую испачкал в траве. Мама просто зашила ему старую, да еще и отругала неслабо. Не станет же Дерек признаваться, что его «избил» восьмилетка со странным именем.


	2. Коллекция.

Каково было удивление Дерека, когда на воскресное барбекю к ним в гости с семьей пришел тот самый вредитель с игровой площадки со странным именем. Губа у Дерека до тех пор не зажила с их прошлой встречи. Из всех Хейлов-волчат у Дерека самая слабая регенерация, да и способности все еще проявляются только частично.  
 — Дерек, иди поздоровайся с Мщечиславом. Давай, будь послушным мальчиком, — Лора потянула брата за руку с лестницы, а тот уперся и никак не хотел спускаться на первый этаж, где Талия встречала гостей. — Дерек!  
 — Я не пойду! — Хейл схватился за поручень лестницы, но сестра все равно оказалась сильнее и… Снесла вполне уже взрослого брата к гостям на руках.  
 — Пусти! — рыкнул Дерек и спрыгнул на землю, тут же отбегая к матери в поисках защиты от «агрессивных» состайников.  
 — А ты не капризничай. Он у нас очень чувствительный. Все еще беспокоен после того, как повздорил с кем-то позавчера на площадке в центре, — Талия поглаживала сыну волосы, пока тот стоял и понемногу привыкал к гостям.  
 — Привет, Дерек. Ты совсем меня не помнишь? — мужчина улыбнулся и протянул Дереку ладонь, как взрослому. Хейл тут же протянул свою в ответ и пожал.  
 — Нет, сэр.  
 — А вот я тебя помню. Правда… Тогда тебе было, кажется, пять?  
 — А где вас всех носило? — Дерек нахмурился и засунул руки в карманы желтых клетчатых штанов.  
Мужчина почему-то засмеялся, от чего Дерек еще пуще нахмурился.  
 — Мы были в Польше. Вот недавно вернулись, чтобы… Отвлечься, — Джон как-то грустно переглянулся с Талией.  
 — Все, Дерек, бери Мщечислава и иди играй. Покажи ему свою коллекцию машинок. Вперед, — Талия в тот же момент отправила детей наверх, а гостя увела к остальным соседям, собравшимся на заднем дворе. У Хейлов всегда было много народу по воскресеньям.

 — Прости меня за губу, — Стайлз поднимался по лестнице прямо за Дереком. — Я же просил тебя уйти.  
-Угу, — Хейл был все еще обижен, но виду не подавал. — Просто неожиданно вышло. Давай просто потерпим эти пару часов? У меня есть книги и видеоигры, — Дерек пропустил гостя первым в свою комнату. Правда, поздно заметил, что его плюшевый кролик все еще лежал на постели.  
 — Я хочу посмотреть коллекцию, — уверенно отозвался гость, направляясь к ящикам с десятками разнообразных машинок.  
 — Смотри… У меня много братьев. И гости вечно тащат мне игрушки. А я и не против, — Хейл спиной отошел к кровати и хотел засунуть своего кролика под одеяло.  
 — Аа… Интересно. Вот эта очень клевая! — Стайлз развернулся с синим джипом в руках к Дереку именно в тот момент, когда тот взял кролика в руки. — У вас милые зубы.  
 — Ты нарываешься на грубость.  
 — И что же ты мне такого можешь сказать?  
 — Ты… Ты… Ты… Ты дурак!  
 — Мило. Мы теперь помиримся?  
 — Я не собираюсь с тобой дружить.  
 — Это мы еще посмотрим.


	3. Растаять. Рождественское AU

Эта история началась настолько давно, что даже ее участники отмахнулись бы от некоторых фактов, заверив читателя, что это все выдумка и ничего подобного никогда не происходило. То далекое Рождественское утро, казалось, и не было примечательным: уютный маленький городок, семейный особняк, где все гостевые комнаты были заняты, детские игры на заднем дворе, горы упаковочной бумаги от ранее аккуратно запакованных подарков летали как перекати-поле по гостиной — все так, как и обычно бывает. Если бы не один уже рослый, но еще совсем не взрослый мальчик, который тихо плакал сам себе под лестницей. Ему хватало внимания, семья обожала его, у него было достаточно друзей, сладостей, и подарками его в то утро не обделили. Проблема была лишь в том, что в Рождество магия дня рождения ни для кого не работала. И кто знает, сколько еще таких мальчиков и девочек плакало в то утро потому, что Вселенная отобрала у них магию дня, когда все посвящено тебе. Дерек не хотел, чтобы его жалели, ведь когда-то подружка его дяди уже пыталась пожалеть мальчишку, сказав ему, что Исус ведь делит свой праздник со всеми, так почему ты расстраиваешься? Но от религии семья Хейлов была достаточно далека, чтобы Дерек не проникся примером и продолжил ревниво грустить на всех вечеринках в честь именин, куда его только не приглашали. И не удивительно, что к его десяти годам никто в округе уже не приглашал его на праздники. Даже родные братья и сестры особо не хотели, чтобы Дерек выходил со своим грустным лицом в их «особенный день».  
 — Это нечестно, — в который раз сказал сам себе Дерек, вытирая слезы. Конечно, семья уже пыталась устраивать для него праздники. Один раз они даже выезжали в горы, чтобы как следует отметить два праздника сразу. Но Хейл все равно был расстроен, потому что все трепались про Рождество, Санту, свои подарки, а не о том, о чем обычно разговаривают пусть даже на самых отстойных детских праздниках.  
— Что нечестно? — Лора исполнительно сидела рядом с лестницей, время от времени подкидывая брату сладости. Все привыкли, что Дерек прячется, так что никто его уже и не подбадривал, кроме Лоры.  
 — Нечестно. Вот и все, — аргументов у Дерека толком не было, а вот плохого настроения — валом.  
 — А там тебя твой друг ищет. Тот, который обожает твоего плюшевого зайца, — Лора завела руку в темный уголок под лестницей и на ощупь погладила Дерека по спине. — Или поиграй с ним.  
 — Нет. Он спер джип из мой коллекции.  
 — Ты сказал маме, что не любишь голубой и не будешь за ним скучать.  
 — Я люблю голубой.  
 — Ты покрасил той машинке крышу в черный только для того, чтобы Стайлз ее не трогал.  
 — Он ее все равно унес. И плакал.  
 — Мне плевать.

 — Вот ты где! — Стайлз нагнал Дерека в входа в ванную. — Я искал тебя уже час… — и мальчик не врал, потому что он исполнительно более шестидесяти минут обыскивал почти каждый уголок поместья, чтобы найти Дерека.  
 — Проваливай, — Хейл вытер нос рукавом клетчатой рубашки и зыркнул на "друга".  
 — Я хотел поздравить тебя с твоим днем рождения. Знаешь… Это так круто. Все вокруг радуются и празднуют. Как-будто все только для тебя. И у всех выходной, чтобы быть рядом с тобой, — Стилински протянул Дереку ладонь с шоколадным зайцем. — Это тебе. Он будет исполнять твои желания. Мне так мама говорила. Она подарила мне целую коробку таких на мой день рождения. Тогда папа еще был на работе и не смог приехать и… И не важно. Вот. Я дарю одно желание тебе, потому что ты очень хороший друг, — Стайлз крепко обнял Хейла за плечи, стеснительно улыбнулся и… Убежал на первый этаж, потому что его громко позвал отец. А Дерек так и простоял несколько минут с растаявшим зайцем в руках и думал о том, что ему действительно очень повезло. И с днем рождения, и с новым другом. И вообще… Дерек любит растаявший шоколад. Это был лучший подарок.  
Сейчас, когда Дерек уже довольно серьезный мужчина, который регулярно надевает костюм и ходит в офис на работу вряд ли признается себе, что когда-то давно один улыбчивый мальчик изменил его. Пусть немного, но это был шаг. Шаг, из-за которого Хейл каждый год в свой день рождения находит время для того, чтобы проведать своего друга, отнести ему шоколадного зайца и поговорить о том, что он думает о годе, который ему, в отличии от Стайлза, посчастливилось прожить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если хотите еще историй о парнях, кидайте слова в комментарии


	4. Варежки и запах. #2 ChristmasMix

Снег хрустел под ногами, но Дерек старался не отвлекаться на эти сладкие звуки. Мальчик осторожно пробирался вглубь леса, прислушиваясь. Кора убежала прятаться за десять минут до этого, но Дерек совершенно потерял сестру из виду. Отец за такое может на месяц лишить жетонов в РадиоШарк.  
Запахи смешались между собой, с трудом можно было различить что-либо: ель, белка, корочка от мандарина, несколько зайцев, пень, мох. Стоп. Мандарины. Кора ела мандарины после обеда? Кажется, Питер приносил из школы несколько штук.  
Позвать сестру совершенно исключено — отец услышит. И тогда что? Правильно. Каникулы без нового рекорда в Танцевальном Батле. Бойд был бы счастлив, узнав о том, что Дерек не придет двадцать восьмого числа на соревнования.  
Отчетливо хрустнула ветка и запах мандарин усилился.  
Дерек резко развернулся и побежал на звук: на полянке куда выбежал мальчишка, остались только следы от чьи-то мелких шагов и варежка. Еще и такая идиотская: с хвостиком дракона и огромными глазами. Кто вообще носит такие в здравом уме?  
— Ну и где ты ходишь? — Лора угодила брату снежкой прямо в ухо. Маленький оборотень только шмыгнул носом и развернулся к сестре (сам виноват, что потерял реакцию и не увернулся, теперь нечего плакать).  
 — Я Кору…  
 — Она давно дома какао пьет. За кем ты тут ходишь? Где твоя куртка?  
— У меня теплый свит…  
-Иди в дом.  
Дерек спрятал варежку в карман и быстро прошел за сестрой в дом.

 — Где твоя перчатка, малыш? — Джон пригладил растрепанные волосы запыхавшегося сына. — Зачем ты так быстро бежал?  
 — Я почуял… Волка! — Стайлз крепко прижался к отцу. После массовой драки Волков и Лис под Сташовом у мальчика выработалась почти что паническая реакция на запах волка. Иначе и быть не могло, учитывая, что у него на глазах разорвали мать. Джон до сих пор не мог себе простить того, что был в отъезде в то время.  
 — Волки — наши друзья. Альфа нас приютила. Тебе не нуж…  
 — Друзья, — Стайлз перебил отца. — Друзья.  
 — Вот. Друзья, — повторил Джон и погладил сына. — Иди поищи перчатку. Заодно потренируешь свой носик.  
 — Да! Утром я нашел доллар в сугробе, ага.  
 — Денежный нюх! Купишь себе джип, когда вырастешь.

 — Ты чего тут делаешь? — Хейл присел перед лисенком, который ошивался на крыльце особняка Хейлов рано утром. — Мам! Принеси молока!  
 — Ты снова притащил в дом тварь?!  
 — Ну ма…  
 — ТУТ НЕ ПРИЮТ!  
Дерек только нахмурил брови и, спрятав лисенка под свитер, потащил «контрабанду» к себе в комнату.  
 — Школа в другой стороне! — Талия вышла к лестнице, тут же вытягивая животное из-под свитера сына. — Кто вообще тебе разрешил диких животных пихать себе в штаны?!  
 — Ты кричишь все утро на меня, — тихо пробурчал Дерек, давя на жалость слишком эмоциональной матери. И та, как и всегда, повелась:  
 — Мое маленькое солнышко. Прости. Сложное время на работе, — Талия поцеловала сына в макушку и напрочь забыла о том, что недавно собираясь оттаскать его за уши. — Иди в школу. Давай сюда своего хорька.  
 — Это лиса…  
 — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это вообще-то маленький оборотень. И он вряд ли был ряд обществу твоего свитера, — Джордан Хейл вышел из гостиной, отбирая животное у домочадцев. — Отнесу его домой. А вы помалкивайте.  
 — Мама, но ты же альфа, скажи ему, чтобы отдал обратно. Это просто ли…  
 — У меня очень напряженные дни на работе. Дерек. Пожалуйста, просто уйди в школу, — Талия сжала переносицу. Охотники, новые семьи оборотней-беженцев, нападения на людей…  
— И уйду. И лиса мне отдайте.


End file.
